Proof of Absence
by Silver Symphony
Summary: Hearts and emotions are fickle things; what, if anything, is able to console the heartless seeking the unattainable?
1. Fuel

~.~

Title: Proof of Absence

Summary:  Hearts and emotions are fickle things; few things console the heartless seeking the unattainable. Organization XIII drabbles.

Rating: K

Pairings:  None.

Author's Notes: I'm attempting an ambitious project: fifty chapters, fifty drabbles focused solely on the Organization. Each chapter will be a hundred words. Words will be random. I know some people like to plan the words for each drabble, but the words I selected are completely random; I think that the story will be more genuine that way. So, without any further ado, here it is. Please read and review—I'd appreciate it.

~.~

_::Fuel::_

Axel's gloved hands juggle a piece of balled-up paper. Mischief is on his mind; his emerald eyes and slanted smile reflect it.

No one is able to pick his brain—not even Xemnas. And their ignorance thrills him. It… _inspires _him.

Axel loves playing games; the castle has provided him with suitable players. He whispers lies in their ears. He plants doubt in their fragile minds. He feeds them false smiles. And they latch onto it—like moths to flames.

Axel blows on the piece of paper; it erupts into flames. His fist smothers it completely.

His amusement fuels him.


	2. Draw

~.~

Author's Notes: Two down, forty-eight to go! I'd love reviews; they'll let me know whether I'm doing an awesome job or should just give up entirely. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I failed to include it last chapter. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

~.~

_::Draw::_

"You deal." Xigbar pushes the deck across the table.

"Suit yourself." Luxord, smirking, grabs the deck; his quick, skillful hands scramble the cards. "Name of the game is Hearts."

Xigbar groans and slaps his forehead; Larxene folds her arms under her chest.

"Why are we playing Hearts?"

"Afraid you'll lose?" His smile is wide— and brimming with taunts. Her smile is an empty imitation.

"No."

"Good." Still grinning, Luxord deals out the cards.

Larxene examines her hand; it's rich in diamonds.

"Damn it!" Xigbar slams his hand on table. "Why do I always get _hearts_?"

The irony kills their smiles.


	3. Inhibition

~.~

Author's Notes: Three down, forty-seven more to go. Thanks to the reviewers who left lovely comments. My schedule is getting quite hectic, so updates will be limited to weekends— if I can manage it. Read and review, if you please.

~.~

_::Inhibition::_

They cannot see anything sinister beyond his blank, unsmiling face. Saïx conceals the ghost of his rage—a feeling he remembers clearly; an emotion he longs to feel again.

All he has are his memories of how it felt… and it's a poor substitution. Saïx remembers the heat of the blood boiling and flowing through his veins, the rapid thump of his heart banging hard against his chest, the sting of the cool air on his burning skin, and the tightness in his chest as he inhaled it.

And he mimics that feeling, but it's missing the _heat_, the _thump_, the _sting. _

It's an imperfect imitation— like him.


	4. Flawed

~.~

Author's Notes: Four down, forty-six more to go. I'm still limiting chapters to weekends only. Please read and review if you like the story.

~.~

_::Flawed::_

Here in the gathering of black and white, he rests his hand against the great chasm materializing inside of his chest. He should have felt the pulsation of his heart drumming against his fingers; instead, he feels nothing.

The imprints of his mortal life have faded. He survives as a pale shell— doubly cursed with the fate of _knowing _his existence is a sham.

Yet it doesn't perturb Xemnas at all. Hasn't this nonexistence _granted _him with more fulfillment than his former life could give him?

Xemnas doesn't see the chasm as a flaw—it's true liberation from the pitfalls of mortality.


	5. Treat

~.~

Author's Notes:  Five down, forty-five to go. I really like how this is shaping up so far, so it's unlikely that I'll quit anytime soon. I must give an honorable mention to a loyal reviewer, _Inspiration of Imagination. _She has reviewed every chapter since I first published it. I want to thank her for sticking with this story and giving me the _inspiration _to keep updating it. This one's for you. Anyone is welcome to read and review.

~.~

_::Treat::_

Roxas nibbles on his sea-salt ice cream bar as it melts. He isn't in a hurry to finish. He doesn't mind that it drips on his gloves or makes unsightly puddles on his black cloak. He bears the saltiness—it's _always _really salty on the first bite— for the rush of sugary bliss that numbs his tongue halfway through.

He's perched on the edge of Twilight Town's clock tower; the pink sun descends beneath the clouds as slowly as Roxas eats his tasty treat.

It's a reprieve from the stressors of the castle. Up here, only Roxas's satisfaction matters now.


	6. Pathos

~.~

Author's Notes: Six down, forty-six more to go. Updates are still limited to weekends until further notice. A big thank you to those who have reviewed so far and to those that _will _review. Enjoy.

~.~

_::Pathos::_

"I am fully aware that I don't have a heart; pretending that I do is senseless."

"Aw, but it's _fun!_"

Larxene, humming something unintelligible, takes the hem of her cloak between her fingers and spins around the room. She's a blur of black, white, and gold against Marluxia's azure eyes; Marluxia cannot tame her nor can he rival her vitality.

"Stop the childish antics, Larxene."

She stops revolving and clicks her tongue in mock displeasure.

"Hmph. You're no fun."

"You might hurt yourself; _no one _wants _that._"

"Are you starting to _care_?"

"Don't be silly. Nobodies are incapable of that."


	7. Drown

~.~

Author's Notes: Seven down, forty-three more to go. I made a slight numerical error in the last chapter. No matter. In light of recent events that have occurred in my personal life, I cannot even guarantee the certainty of being able to produce on the weekends as I've stated earlier. I apologize to all of the loyal readers; I'll try to manage the hand life has dealt me. Until then, enjoy this chapter.

~.~

_::Drown::_

Demyx despises two things: broken sitar strings and hard labor.

Saïx pays no heed to his repetitive whining or his exaggerated frowns—the missions are non-negotiable.

How it bores him!

Suffocating in the silence, he curls up with his sitar. Bare fingers glide over the tight strings with a tenderness that contradicts the very foundation of his existence. Like a starving lover, he strums her until she wails the right notes. Her screams bounce off of the walls; the shrill riffs bleed through his ears and excite his eager fingers.

He'd gladly drown in the electrifying melody of the strings.


	8. Praise

~.~

Author's Notes: Eight down, forty-two more to go! It's been a while. Sorry to keep the readers waiting, if anyone's waiting at all.

~.~

::_Praise_::

His intense emerald eyes shining with expectation, Vexen awaits the words he longs to hear from Saïx's mouth: "Excellent job."

Instead, Saïx's mouth curls into a sneer; his eyes glow with pure malice.

"How... disappointing."

"Excuse me?"

"If this is the best you can produce… I strongly suggest you return to the basement and play with your chemistry set."

The light fades from his eyes. Although he holds his tongue, he fingers the shield buried in his cloak.

"I shall do better," Vexen says with deliberate coldness. He marches away, vowing to tell The Superior of his favorite pet's treachery.


	9. Eliminate

~.~

Author's Notes: Nine down, forty-one more to go. This particular chapter was inspired by actual Kingdom Hearts events.

~.~

::_Eliminate_::

"I tire of them."

"Do you? Perhaps something should be done." With a sweep of his hand, he brushes his curtain of steel-blue hair from his face; he flashes Lexaeus his best imitation of a mischievous smirk.

"What?" An edge of curiosity is unmistakable in Lexaeus's rumbling voice.

"Kill them," Zexion says simply, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"No." Lexaeus folds his arms in protest.

"Well, then." Zexion sighs; he closes the book folded across his lap. "Get used to it."

Lexaeus grunts his displeasure. Zexion eyes him intently.

"You'll change your mind."

And both nobodies collapse into a thoughtful silence.


	10. Succumb

~.~

Author's Notes: Ten down, forty to go. Special thanks to Wolfe for reviewing so diligently.

~.~

::_Succumb_::

Xaldin watches the strange woman from afar; she throws furtive glances over her shoulder as she darts into the graveyard. He's away the castle, prowling the bleak streets of Halloweentown. Anyone that dared to stop him tonight would've suffered the sting of his lances.

Xaldin floats a distance behind her and dives behind a huge, weathered gravestone.

She kneels into the dirt and lets out a deafening sob.

He's studied her for weeks. He knows that she mourns over unrequited love.

Her weakness sickens Xaldin. She spends yet another night on her bony knees, crying.

A perfectly good heart—wasted.


End file.
